earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Siberia
(English)|government = Monarchy|history = Formed by Bulgarian colonists., 2019|area = Roughly the real life area of the Taymyr autonomus Okrug|largest_city = Katyryk}} The Nation of Siberia Situated beside the beautiful land of Russia, Siberia is located by the East Siberian Sea, on the frosty plains of the Taymyr Penninsula where Habstrakkt and Zaroquen first founded Kheta in early January of 2019. History The Dawn of Siberia A very brief history of real and canon (EMC) events. Throughout history, Siberia has largely been inhabited by the indigenous peoples and not ruled by foreign powers. However, around 1200, Genghis Khan moved into southern Siberia, and in the 13th century that 'The Golden Hoarde' colonised central and eastern Siberia. During this time, between the 7th-13th centuries, the Volga Bulgaria ''state was formed. Located in southern Russia was a large Bulgarian state that controlled the areas of Volga and Kama River. In EarthMC history, Siberia was formed from these Bulgarian colonists, and is independent from both nations. '''The Flee from Bulgaria' EMC events, early 2019. After the months of building and renovation done in Turnovo, the Bulgarian capital, Councillors Zaroquen and Habstrakkt became restless due to the inactivity of Bulgaria. After deliberation between Bulgarian leaders, it was agreed to form a nation on uninhabited territory; to establish a colony on the then empty far northeast This new land was Siberia. The Golden Age Some time had passed since Siberia was founded; Habstrakkt passed the throne onto Zaroquen, and the capital was moved to Katyryk The Khatun's reign has been the longest and most productive in Siberia's history; she formed 16 towns, created a commercial empire across the globe, had four royal heirs with her beloved husband Tsar SimonTheCrafterI and lead Siberia in the Asian alliance The House of Uesugi. This time was peaceful and prosperous. Beautiful towns were being formed across the east and more Bulgarians came to lead including Duke Dakoko (Kheta), ''her son Cheeseknife ''(Severstal) ''and daughter Princess Emmii. Current History Qing/Siberia alliance A month prior to their meeting, Qing was formed south-east of Siberia. Through the House of Uesugi, Mr_X1234 and Zaroquen met and quickly became firm allies. During this time, the two nations created the successful trade capital in Qing - through their Asian Prosperity Alliance - and Mr_X, voted in by all 15 nations, joined Zaroquen as a Leader of the House of Uesugi. Qing and Siberia's efforts have helped stabilize Asia and their fellow leaders across EarthMC. Soon afterwards, Qing and Siberia became unified and Khan Mr_X and Khatun Zaroquen were married. To this day, Mr_X is always by the Khatun's side. Siberia, while not supplying large numbers of troops in support of Qing in most conflicts due to its small population, has provided support such as sending volunteers in the multiple sieges of FuzeCity, and supplying potions and resources during the removal of Foedus Christus invasions into Japan. Siberia is currently in a period of minimal activity but is still maintained and has some economic activity, exporting leather and ships. Notable Towns '''Katyryk' The capital of Siberia, owned by the Khatun. Katyryk is strategically built in the middle of Siberia's claims and acts as the cultural and economic center. It's features include: * An extensive system of medieval-styled housing, framed with spruce logs and built with stones, a mix of oaks and white wool. * A grand manor house owned by the richest player on the server, CodeNameW. * Katyryk's ancient castle, including a finished gate tower and courtyard. "Not only the most beautiful medieval town I have seen on EMC, it is the most beautiful medieval town I have ever seen on a towny server." - Nicholas II, Russian Tsar and Architect of Salekhard. Svetlograd An incredible Siberian city, filled with grand buildings and apartments for its citizens modelled after iconic cities such as Moscow and St. Petersburg Come see the portfolio: https://selictis.carbonmade.com/projects/7165241 Kheta The industrial gulag of Siberia, which was formally the capital, and remains closely linked to Katyryk. Formed by Habstrakkt, it has been passed from Dakoko to Mayor Captainpatakis. It's features include: * A hidden underground world built by Dakoko in a modernist and, at times, brutalist architecture style. * Gulag fences lining it's properties, keeping the inhabitants and crops safe from roaming nomads. Vangash (defunct) A beautiful gem beside the Eastern Siberian Sea, Vangash is a coastal town built by Toad and Zaroquen, which is led by an Eldritch Horror, Kirby. Though the town has fallen due to inactivity, its structures are currently being renovated by the nearby Severstal shipyard, pending integration in the future It's features include: * A beautiful tower-house which acts as a beacon to travelling players. Severstal Shipyard Led and built by Cheeseknife, the Severstal Shipyard is a collection of Cold-war and late 20th century era warships in the Laptev strait, in Siberia. The ship's interiors are used for agriculture and the production of various other resources. Other ships are used as showcase builds for foreign customers. The town currently features five ships; * 'Gremyashchy', a Sovremenny class, Projekt 956 Sarych guided missile destroyer * 'Yerevan', a Kiev-class, Projekt 1143 Krechyet heavy aviation cruiser * 'Razitelnyy', a Krivak class, Projekt 1135 Burevestnik ''frigate * 'Gnevny', a ''Gnevny class , Projekt 7 destroyer * K-64, an Alfa class attack submarine 2019-12-27 20.10.51.png Yerevan.png Gremyashchy.png Category:Nations